Uchiha Sarada
by Kinky Rain
Summary: "Seandainya saja aku memiliki mata hijau atau rambut merah muda seperti Kaa-san."/ "Ibumu itu wanita yang sangat istimewa."/ Aku memiliki ibu yang cantik bernama Uchiha Sakura dan ayah yang keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu sudah cukup./Cerita abal lainnya yang tercipta setelah membaca Naruto Gaiden chap 1


hanya mengeluarkan uneg2 setelah baca Naruto Gaiden chap 1

* * *

**.**

**Uchiha Sarada**

**Story by: Kinky Rain**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku Uchiha Sarada. Ya, benar. Aku adalah putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Meski saat ini entah kenapa aku meragukannya. Aku memang tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan _Otou-san_. Tapi berdasarkan foto yang selalu aku pandangi setiap kali aku pulang dari akademi, sepertinya aku lebih mirip dengan ayahku daripada ibuku.

Lihatlah tampilan fisikku. Rambut hitam, mata hitam. Sama sekali tidak ada ciri fisik yang menggambarkan seorang Uchiha Sakura dalam diriku. Dan yang selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah kacamata ini. _Okaa-san_ tidak memakai kacamata, dan ketika aku menanyakan perihal _Otou-san_, jawaban menyebalkan keluar dari mulut _Kaa-san_ yang berujung dengan hancurnya rumah kami.

Dan fakta yang aku temukan dari reruntuhan rumah kami seolah memperburuk keadaan. Foto seorang wanita berkacamata yang berdiri di samping ayahku benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku. Wanita berambut merah difoto itu memakai kacamata yang sama denganku. Dan dia memiliki wajah yang cantik. _Okaa-san_ juga cantik, tapi _Okaa-san_ tidak memakai kacamata. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya. Benarkah aku anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura? Dan bukannya putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan wanita ini?

Aku memandang _Kaa-san_ yang sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman. Sudah tiga bulan berlangsung sejak kejadian aku menemukan foto itu dan rumah kami sebagian telah diperbaiki. Aku tidak pernah sampai hati menanyakannya pada _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Seandainya saja aku memiliki mata hijau atau rambut merah muda sepertinya. Mungkin saat ini aku akan memilih mengabaikan wanita dalam foto itu dan menganggap tidak pernah melihatnya.

"_Okaa-san_." _Kaa-san_ melirikku saat aku memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Sarada?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Iya. Apa?"

"Aku menemukan ini saat aku mengambil barang-barang direruntuhan rumah kita." Kusodorkan foto yang kutemukan. _Kaa-san_ meraih foto itu dan sejenak ekspresinya berubah.

"Siapa wanita berkacamata ini _Kaa-san_? Kenapa dia memakai kacamata yang sama denganku?"

"Sarada, _Okaa-san_ bisa jelaskan."

"_Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ tidak memakai kacamata. Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan _Otou-san_?"

"Sarada..."

Aku mendengar suara pintu digeser dan disusul oleh suara seseorang.

"_Tadaima_." Sebuah suara _baritone_ yang terdengar asing ditelingaku. Tapi saat aku melihat _Kaa-san_ yang tubuhnya menegang, aku bisa menduga siapa orang itu. Secepat kilat aku berlari meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ yang masih mematung dan menuju ruang tamu.

Pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedang memandangku. Meski dia memiliki bola mata yang berbeda warna, aku tetap bisa mengenalinya. _Otou-san_.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Akhrnya bisa bertemu. Setelah tiga belas tahun aku hanya bisa melihatnya lewat foto, kini aku bisa menatapnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_kun_." _Okaa-san_ muncul dari dalam dan langsung mendekati kami.

"Hn."

Alih-alih mengucapkan selamat datang atau memeluknya, aku justru mendekatinya dengan menyodorkan selembar foto yang aku bawa. Tidak dapat mengehentikan rasa penasaranku.

"Siapa wanita ini _Tou-san_? Apa hubungannya dengan _Tou-san_?"

"Sarada, ayahmu baru pulang. Biarkan dia beristirahat."

"Tidak. Aku harus tahu _Kaa-san_. Foto ini selalu mengganggu pikiranku. _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah bercerita tentang wanita ini, dan terus terang saja aku merasa hubungan kalian berdua itu sangat aneh. Kenapa _Tou-san_ tidak pernah pulang? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah mau menjelaskan alasan kepergian _Tou-san_? Seandainya saja aku memiliki mata hijau atau rambut merah muda seperti _Kaa-san_." Aku melempar foto yang kupegang ke arah _Tou-san_ dan berlari meninggalkan ruang tamu. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terbengong karena kaget.

Aku mamasuki kamarku dan menjatuhkan diriku di atas ranjang. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal untuk meredam isakanku. Aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku mengabaikannya. Itu pasti _Kaa-san_ yang akan berusaha menenangkanku, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan ketika aku sedang kesal atau sedih.

Aku merasakan kasur di sebelahku bergerak ketika diduduki.

"Bukan sambutan yang baik untuk seorang ayah ketika dia pulang dari bepergian yang sangat lama."

_Otou-san_?

"Apa seperti ini kelakuanmu ketika _Tou-san_ tidak ada? Ibumu pasti kewalahan." Sama sekali tidak ada nada marah dalam suaranya meski saat ini _Tou-san_ sedang menegurku. Hanya nada lembut. Dan aku baru tahu kalau _Tou-san_ orang yang lembut.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu dariku, Sarada? Kau tidak ingin melihat _Tou-san_? Apa _Tou-san_ sebaiknya pergi lagi saja?" aku merasakan kasur kembali bergerak dan aku segera bangkit.

"Tidak. Jangan." Begitu lama aku menantikan saat bertemu dengannya, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. _Otou-san_ kembali duduk di ranjang. Aku memandang jari-jariku yang saling bertaut.

"Sekarang katakan pada _Tou-san_ apa yang salah. Kau tampak sangat marah tadi."

"Aku hanya iri pada teman-temanku karena mereka selalu berkumpul bersama ayah mereka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat _Tou-san_ sama sekali."

"_Tou-san_ berjanji bahwa _Tou-san_ tidak akan meninggalkan Sarada lagi."

"Siapa wanita dalam foto itu?"

"Dia adalah Karin, teman setim _Tou-san_ ketika _Tou-san_ menjadi _nuke-nin_ dulu."

"_Nuke-nin_?"

"Kau akan memiliki waktumu sendiri untuk mendengar ceritanya."

"Apa _Tou-san_ menyukainya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa _Tou-san_ masih menyimpan fotonya?"

"Ibumu yang memaksa. Kau tahu kan dia itu sangat keras kepala."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Itu memang benar.

"Kenapa aku memakai kacamata yang sama dengannya?"

_Otou-san_ memiringkan kepalanya dan menyempitkan mata.

"Apa kau sedang meragukan siapa ibumu hanya karena sebuah kacamata?"

Aku memerah karena malu. Dia tahu.

"Apa itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" aku mengangguk. _Tou-san_ diam, dan menghembuskan napas.

"Kau tahu, Sarada, ibumu itu wanita yang sangat istimewa." Aku memandang ayahku. Istimewa?

"Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang tetap menerima dan mencintaiku ketika semua orang membenciku." Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti ketika kau mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku bisa menjamin kalau kau adalah anakku bersama Uchiha Sakura." Katanya menjawab isi kepalaku yang tak terucap. "Bagaimana bisa kau meragukan ibumu ketika selama sembilan bulan dia yang selalu membawamu kesana-kemari dalam kandungannya?"

Aku merona lagi. Bodohnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada _Kaa-san_ karena meragukannya. Tidak masalah jika mataku tidak hijau dan rambutku bukan berwarna merah muda. Ucapan _Otou-san_ sudah cukup untukku.

"Tapi kenapa aku memakai kacamata yang sama dengan yang dipakai wanita itu?"

"Karin memberikan kacamatanya padaku saat dia memutuskan untuk pergi, kau tahu, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menikahi ibumu. Dia bilang, setidaknya dia harus memberikan kenang-kenangan padaku. Dan lagi-lagi ibumu yang memaksa agar kau memakai kacamata itu."

Apa-apaan sih _Okaa-san_? Rupanya dia ingin membuat mataku rabun sejak dini. Otou-san memandang spekulatif padaku.

"Apa itu sudah cukup?"

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita kenapa _Tou-san_ menjadi _nuke-nin_."

"Ceritanya sangat panjang."

"Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan." _Otou-san_ tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. _Kami-sama_, aku suka saat dia melakukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena merasa haus. Rasanya sangat bahagia karena seharian ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama _Otou-san_. Meski sebagian besar kami hanya duduk dengan aku yang mendengar ceritanya, dan sesekali disela oleh _Kaa-san_ yang menyuruh makan atau mandi. Aku pun akhirnya tertidur sambil mendengarkan cerita _Otuo-san_.

Aku melirik jam di atas nakas. Pukul satu dini hari. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum. Saat aku melewati ruang keluarga, aku melihat puntu halaman terbuka. Merasa penasaran aku mengendap-endap mendekati suara samar-samar yang terdengar dari teras samping. Aku mengintip melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Tampak _Kaa-san_ yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _Tou-san_.

"Benar-benar tidak adil." _Kaa-san_ berbicara.

"Apa?"

"Kau baru bertemu dengannya, dan kau sudah bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Aku butuh waktu tiga belas tahun untuk memahaminya."

"Kau memahaminya lebih baik dariku."

"Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi seorang Uchiha yang lebih sulit darinya."

_Otou-san_ menjauhkan dirinya, sehingga _Kaa-san_ mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu _Otou-san _dan memandanganya.

"Apa kau menyindirku nyonya Uchiha?" nada humor terdengar dari suara _Tou-san_.

"Kau sangat pandai tuan Uchiha." _Kaa-san_ tertawa. _Tou-san_ menarik _Kaa-san_ untuk kembali bersandar padanya dan memeluknya. "Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Tidak ada suara untuk beberapa saat hingga _Otou-san_ kembali bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan pada rumah kita?"

_Kaa-san_ tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Tou-san.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini adalah ketiga kalinya kau menghancurkan rumah kita Sakura." Tapi _Kaa-san_ tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa.

Aku tersenyum dan mundur perlahan-lahan. Berusaha agar tak ketahuan kalau aku menguping. Berjalan kembali ke kamar, aku melupakan rasa hausku. Aku berbaring dengan perasaan bahagia. Kini, aku tidak akan pernah meragukan siapa orang tuaku. Aku memiliki ibu yang cantik bernama Uchiha Sakura dan ayah yang keren bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.


End file.
